


The Rose

by FracturedFairyTales



Series: School Inspired Work [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alistair's rose, F/M, Romance, kind of fluffy like whoa, the female Warden is actually an OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedFairyTales/pseuds/FracturedFairyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair still had the rose as a reminder, a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

He remembers this rose. Still the smallest that he’s ever seen but still the most beautiful with its deep red petals, velvety to the touch. It hadn’t fully bloomed, petals still partially closed and he felt the need to take it with him again—only stronger this time. He remembers all the times that he’s picked it, hoping that she would romance him, just so he could give it to her. He can still see the delight on her face whenever he offered it to her character. Alistair thumbs the rose gently, honey brown eyes soft as he simply admires the simple beauty of the tiny rose before plucking it from the gnarled rose bush. Something as gorgeous as this little rose shouldn’t exist in a place like this and yet it does and though he knows he should leave it, Alistair couldn’t; darkspawn would come to this place and taint everything around them, destroying this little speck of beauty. Even if he never gave it to anyone, even if he didn’t find anyone to love; Alistair still had the rose as a reminder, a promise.

Months later, Alistair feels amused and a little conflicted as his large hands gently hold the little rose, honey brown orbs trained on a petite frame as auburn hair moves with her as she gestures and dances around Leliana and Wynne, a lovingly content smile curling her lips. He’d never known that he’d be able to find her, never known that they’d ever be able to just…that they’d ever meet and just be. And yet here they were; a strong friendship, a budding romance and surrounded by companions who had wormed their way into family. But he didn’t march up to her and thrust the rose into Railan’s face. Alistair waited, bidding his time and watching as she entertained Zevran and his many questions before Zevran suddenly grinned, grabbing a hold of her hand and kissing the back of it before telling her goodnight. Then it was just him and her when she finally moved towards him, a curious tilt to her head and an interested light in her brown eyes. “So, is that your new weapon?” jest is in her voice, but they both know that she realizes what he holds in his hands; what it means. He laughs instead of calling her on it, shifting his stance and acting as though the little rose was a sword. “Yes, that's right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!” she giggles at the end as he laughs. 

Eyeing the rose in his hand, she tilts her head before brown meets honey brown with jest fading into seriousness. “Or,” he started softly, taking her dainty hand in his larger hand and gently placing the rose in her palm, “it could simply be a rose. A rose I’m giving to you as a sign of my…affection?” he posed it as a question, suddenly unsure as she runs the tip of a finger on the petals, a thoughtful look on her face. “So I’m a rare and wonderful thing amongst all this darkness, am I?” she gently teases him as a small, almost bashful smile twists her lips. Alistair feels a little silly for feeling so relieved but he is after hearing her words, and before he can say anything or compliment her or babble on and on about such and such, her petite hand is on cupping his jaw and he feels the briefest touch of her lips against his and feels, more than hears, her whispered words. “Thank you for the rose.”

If Alistair has a silly grin on his face whenever he notices Railan admiring the rose, well, everyone can only guess why.


End file.
